


Inside me

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, POV First Person, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's thoughts when David touches him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "finger fucking" for my November 2007 prompt table. Joe POV. This is entirely a work of fiction.

I close my eyes when you enter me. Your finger slips easily inside after you've made me desperate for it with your tongue. I didn't even notice you applying the lube that eases the way. I only see _you_ when we're doing this. See and feel and hear.

Your words wash over me, soothing me, anchoring me, while your finger takes me higher. I cling to your voice when you add the second finger. You know exactly how to touch me. One twist, one push, and I feel like melting and shattering apart at the same time.

Your voice surrounds me as your fingers work inside me. I wonder if you know what it does to me to hear you talk. Is that why you like to do it? Do you know that your voice is the shelter in the storm that your fingers unleash?

You touch me to the core. It's more than passion, more than lust, it's the knowledge that nobody can touch me as deeply as you do.

Towards the end, you always stop talking. I think you want me to feel nothing but your fingers inside me, no distraction, no filter for the emotions that overwhelm me as you expertly play me.

I don't dare to open my eyes then for fear that there'll be unshed tears. And I don't dare to speak because I'm afraid I'll say what I mustn't say.

I don't know how many fingers are inside me. I just know that you fill me completely. You find the center of my being and push, push, over and over, again and again, and I feel like flying, completely out of touch with the ground for a moment, safe where nothing can touch me but you.

Just this. Just _us_.

Just you inside me.


End file.
